Contos dos Marotos
by sophigo
Summary: Um simpósio da vida dos Marotos. Dos seus anos em Hogwarts: da amizade, do Quadribol, das descobertas, das garotas, nas noites estreladas, da cerveja amanteigada, dos ressentimentos, das paixões. Da vida após a escola: da Guerra, da Ordem da Fênix, dos casamentos, da Morte, do choro, do medo. Mas ele conseguem tudo suportar. Eles prometem não fazer nada de bom.
1. Ano 0: Antes do Início

**I**

No momento em que o pequenino senhor Sirius foi trazido para a _mui_ nobre mansão dos Black no dia após seu nascimento, Monstro, o elfo doméstico, adivinhou nele algo de errado. Conforme o primogênito do senhor e da senhora Black foi crescendo, seu vaticínio confirmou-se: o rapaz parecia destinado a atormentar seus pais e trazer-lhes grande infelicidade. A pobre senhora Walburga, sua honorável mãe, jamais saberia aonde falhara na sua educação. As palavras pareciam entrar por um de seus ouvidos e sair pelo outro.

Sirius não tinha respeito por ninguém, nem mesmo por Orion, seu ilustre pai. Tudo lhe parecia digno de troça, e qualquer criança servia para suas brincadeiras. Conversava até com os garotos trouxas do Largo Grimmauld. Quando este infame costume foi descoberto, proibiram-no de sair de casa, a não ser para visitar seus parentes. Teve, portanto, uma infância infeliz e solitária, pautada por regras que não compreendia, cheia de preconceitos que não compartilhava. Para ele pouco importava se o bruxo era puro sangue, mestiço ou — pelas calças de Merlin! — _nascido trouxa_. Seu único consolo durante os anos pueris foi o irmãozinho Régulo, o menino dos olhos de seus pais, capaz de seguir regras e aceitar as imposições sem contestá-las, por mais absurdas. Apesar das claras diferenças de caráter, Sirius e Régulo cultivaram um bom relacionamento. Juntos, eles exploraram cada rincão da mansão Black, desvendaram seus segredos e tiveram sua quota justa de diversão. Às vezes, o primogênito chegava a pensar que era feliz. Então vinha a sua mãe a bater-lhe com colheres de pau na cabeça e a berrar-lhe coisas injustas quando perguntava porque não podia brincar com Thomas, o garotinho trouxa da casa ao lado, que tinha um cachorro muito peludo e uma incrível moto de brinquedo que fazia sons reais. Sirius odiava sua mãe.

A carta anunciando que fora aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts veio como a promessa redentora do rapaz. Lá, ele honraria seu nome. Entraria para a Sonserina como fazia sua família há gerações, teria boas notas em Poções, faria parte do time de Quadribol, relacionar-se-ia com as pessoas certas e tomaria jeito, para arranjar, no futuro, um cargo respeitável no Ministério da Magia. Para ele, porém, a carta de Hogwarts representava a libertação de sua vida passada e a jura de uma vida nova, colorida e povoada de amigos que não bateriam na sua cabeça por pensar diferentemente deles. Acordou cedo e muito agitado na manhã do primeiro de setembro. Arrumara seu malão uma semana atrás. Comprara uma varinha quase preta, tão escura quanto o seu cabelo ondulado que chegava quase até os ombros e cobria parcialmente os olhos azul-acinzentados. Engoliu seu café da manhã, empurrou Monstro da escada, jogou uma última partida de xadrez com seu irmão como forma de despedida, apertou com relutância a mão de sua mãe e partiu para a Estação de King's Cross, plataforma 9 3/4, usando uma Chave de Portal em forma de escova de cabelos velhíssima, junto de seu pai. Ele estava indo embora. O mundo bruxo logo conheceria Sirius Black, o garoto que contrariaria todas as regras.

* * *

**II**

Ele foi amado e mimado e adorado assim que chegou em casa. Seus cabelos eram escuros, e seus olhos, dum tom bonito e agradável de castanho-esverdeado. Ele se parecia bastante com o pai, e desde pequeno mostrou-se bagunceiro como ele. As traquinagens de James eram aceitas pelo casal Potter. Se muito graves, eram repreendidas com parcimônia. Um eventual castigo. Uma periódica suspensão da sobremesa. James cresceu rodeado de amor e aceitação. Quase tudo o quê fazia era admirado e fotografado. O álbum com as fotos de sua primeira infância era abissalmente grande. Sua mãe, Dorea, assava bolos magníficos nos seus aniversários e presenteava-lhe com coisas incríveis. Ele ganhou sua primeira vassoura de verdade na idade de sete anos, e voou magnificamente. James era muito inteligente, também, e bem dotado em magia. Seu pai, Charlus, desconfiava que ele, deliberadamente, não restringia sua magia, seus impulsos infantis, mas nada dizia.

Era um rapaz muito popular no bairro. Algumas das famílias que moravam por ali eram bruxas, outras não. O pequeno James não fazia a mínima distinção entre seus colegas mágicos e trouxas. Desde muito criança, quis ser da Grifinória, e conhecia de cor a disposição das poltronas confortáveis e dos sofás e das mesas bambas na Sala Comunal que papai freqüentara durante anos. Mamãe contava-lhe as histórias de Beedle, o bardo, antes de dormir. Quando chegou sua carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ele gritou de felicidade. Foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu material escolar, tudo da melhor qualidade. Leu todos os seus livros didáticos, e aprendeu vários feitiços na teoria. Assim que chegasse no Expresso de Hogwarts, aonde já era permitido aos menores de 17 anos fazerem magias, ele treinaria vários. Aguardava ansiosamente por usar o Feitiço do Corpo Preso em alguém desagradável. Suas vestes todas tinham seu nome bordado em letras douradas no forro. Sua mãe fez as suas malas com um aceno de varinha, que organizou todos os seus pertences, dobrou todas as roupas perfeitamente, enrolou as meias e selou os recipientes de tinta.

No dia anterior ao primeiro de setembro, seu pai entrou no seu quarto e deu-lhe um embrulho macio. Lá dentro, havia uma capa de inviabilidade perfeita, macia e fluída feito água. James abraçou Charlus, sua imaginação vagando longe, até as infinitas possibilidades que aquela capa ofereceria no seu futuro em Hogwarts. Quando entrou no trem vermelho e olhou pela janela, para um último adeus aos pais, viu sua mãe chorando copiosamente. Sentiu-se mal por ela e cogitou voltar e abraçá-la mais uma vez. A sua nova vida, porém, começara, e ele tinha de encontrar um compartimento e encontrar bons amigos, grifinórios em potencial como ele.

* * *

**III**

Remus Lupin tinha medo de muita coisa, sobretudo de si mesmo. Sabia que representava um perigo para sua família e para seus futuros colegas em Hogwarts. Ele _não_ queria ir para Hogwarts, mas tudo já estava programado para sua longa estadia lá. O direto da Escola, professor Dumbledore, viera até sua casa no verão de seu aniversário de onze anos. Fora muito bondoso com ele, duma maneira que nenhum pessoa consciente de sua condição o era. Muitas providências foram tomadas para que o pequeno pudesse estudar e tornar-se um bruxo de verdade. Como possuía uma quantidade irrisória de ouro, autorizaram-no a utilizar o fundo de auxílio de Hogwarts para comprar livros e vestes de segunda mão. Seus pais gastaram boa parte de seus poucos galeões para comprar-lhe uma varinha nova do mestre Olivaras. Ele chorou escondido no seu quarto naquele dia. Seus pais escutavam seu choro no andar de baixo e queriam chorar também. Lembravam-se exatamente do dia em que o filho fora mordido. Do dia em que suas vidas chegaram ao fim. Tudo porquê Gregorius desentendera-se com o notório e perigoso lobisomem Fenrir Greyback.

A senhora Lupin era trouxa. Aceitava e compreendia a magia, talvez porque os dois seres que mais amava no mundo todo fossem dotados dela, mas não a aceitou ou compreendeu quando viu pela primeira vez seu bebê transformar-se num monstro e sentir tanta _dor_. Nos dias que sucediam a noite de Lua Cheia, Remus exibia cortes por toda a extensão de seu corpo e rosto. Ele fora um garotinho tão lindo! Cabelos alourados e bonitos olhos cor de âmbar, agora sempre circundados por profundas olheiras roxas. Tudo o que Remus queria era alguém para brincar, um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, mas aí lembrava-se do quanto era perigoso, e do quanto não queria machucar pessoas inocentes. Desistia da idéia e resignava-se a ficar sozinho, tão triste e doente e temeroso. Em várias ocasiões ele tentou fugir de casa, pois seus pais também poderiam machucar-se. Além disso, seu pai não o amava. Seu pai não tinha, nem nunca teria orgulho dele, pois ele jamais se tornaria nada. Seu pai só fazia brigar com ele e com a sua mãe, sua amada e doce mãe, que não entendia nada daquele mundo de mágicas. Sonhou com coisas horríveis na noite antes de ir para Hogwarts. Ele nunca teria amigos. Remus John Lupin estava aterrorizado. Ele não queria machucar ninguém, nunca.

* * *

**IV**

A senhora Pettigrew nunca teve problemas em cuidar de seu pequeno Peter por conta própria. O pai do garoto, um trouxa imprestável, os abandonara quando ele nem sequer tinha idade para caminhar com as próprias pernas. Ela preferiria que seu menino não crescesse sem nenhuma influência masculina, porém, como não houvesse jeito de casar-se de novo, cumpriu bem — ou assim pensava — o papel de mãe e de pai. Peter não era muito talentoso, nem notavelmente simpático ou bonito, mas a senhora Pettigrew amava-o e tentava mimá-lo com o pouco dinheiro que tinha. Dava-lhe bastante comida, toda a comida que ele poderia pedir. Queria que seu Peter fosse sempre saudável e bem-nutrido, não um daqueles garotos esqueléticos que brincavam por aí naqueles tempos.

Ele nunca mostrara nenhum pendor para a magia. Ela chegou a pensar que o garoto viera como aborto. Tanto melhor: assim, ele ficaria em casa com ela e não precisaria ser mandado para Hogwarts. Foi com supressa e um pouco de pesar que recebeu sua carta de admissão na Escola. Dobrou seu expediente para poder custear as vestes novas, o malão novo, o sapo novo, a varinha nova e os livros novos. Preparou-lhe um sanduíche reforçado no dia 1 de setembro, para que não passasse fome durante a viagem. Peter não estava muito confiante de si mesmo. Ele não _era_ muito confiante de si mesmo. Talvez não fizesse amigos. Ele queria amigos, porque de que outra maneira defender-se-ia dos inimigos? Sabia ser fraco e vulnerável; dificilmente sobrepujaria um adversário. Precisava de amigos talentosos que o protegessem do mal, como sua mãe fazia. Precisava de amigos que ajudassem-no com os deveres de casa. Peter não sabia fazer nada sozinho. Precisava de amigos que fizessem tudo por ele. Será que os encontraria?

(**N/A**: sei que o capítulo ficou um pouco grande. Prometo que os outros serão menores. Acontece que este tem quatro "visões". Mas será o único assim, porque daqui pra frente os Marotos estarão juntos em Hogwarts. Só quero lembrar que esta é uma FanFic de _contos. _Eles têm, sim, relação entre si, mas não são completamente lineares. Cada conto tratará brevemente dos acontecimentos dos sete anos dos Marotos em Hogwarts e dos quatro anos de sua vida depois de terminada sua educação. Acho que me recado está dado, qualquer coisa, mandem uma mensagem. Espero que gostem, reviews por favor!)


	2. Ano 1: Uma vez em Hogwarts

O Expresso de Hogwarts parou completamente, com um solavanco brusco e um silvo. Do lado de fora da locomotiva vermelha, já era noite fechada. Uma voz incorpórea anunciou calmamente que os estudantes deveriam deixar suas bagagens para trás — elas seriam levadas ao castelo mais tarde — e evacuar o trem. Sirius, James e Remus seguiram o fluxo de estudantes, um tanto desnorteados. Então, ouviram uma voz possante gritar não muito longe dali:

— Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui! — os garotos entreolharam-se e seguiram a voz. Ela vinha de um homem gigantesco e barbudo, com olhos muito negros que brilhavam de bondade. Ele segurava um lampião acima de sua cabeça, iluminando sua enorme figura — Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me! — exclamou ao ver a multidão considerável de aluninhos formada aos seus pés — Por aqui! — conduziu-os por uma estrada tortuosa de terra, ladeada de árvores altas que adensavam a escuridão. Os alunos mais distraídos tropeçavam nos seixos e galhos que atulhavam o caminho.

— Nossa! — exclamou James, um dos primeiros da fila, arregalando os olhos por trás dos óculos de aro retangular ao ter sua primeira visão da Escola. Nenhuma história de seu pai, nenhuma ilustração do livro de História da Magia poderia prepará-lo por completo para aquele castelo de milhares de janelinhas brilhantes que assomava-se sobre a outra margem do lago sereno e silencioso. Sirius e Remus e o restante dos alunos tinham nos rostos infantis a mesma expressão atônita e deslumbrada. Hogwarts, seu novo lar, era mais fantástico do que a imaginação poderia conceber. Deixaram-se conduzir pelo homenzarrão até uma praia atolada de barcos munidos de lampiões individuais.

— Quatro alunos em um barco! — instruiu, entrando num barco que era só seu. Os alunos agruparam-se de quatro em quatro. Um garoto rechonchudo de nariz empinado e olhos embaçados ficou sem ninguém. James chamou-o para sentar-se ao seu lado, de Sirius e de Remus. Com uma vozinha fina, apresentou-se:

— Sou Peter — antes que pudessem prosseguir com o diálogo, porém, o barco pôs-se em movimento, juntamente dos outros, e avançou com tranqüilidade na direção do castelo, que a cada légua tornava-se maior e mais imponente e incrível. No barco ao lado, a menina de cabelos de fogo que eles haviam conhecido mais cedo no trem, Lily, e seu amigo esquisito, o tal de Severo, conversavam em voz baixa, ladeados por duas garotas morenas. Potter e Black entreolharam-se, cheios de malícia. Sirius gritou para o rapaz:

— Você bem que podia dar um pulo no lago, Ranhoso, pra limpar a gordura desse seu cabelo! — aqueles que ouviram seu comentário deram gostosas gargalhadas, inclusive as duas garotas morenas do seu barco. A ruiva, no entanto, encarou-o com raiva:

— Vai cuidar da sua vida! — exclamou inflamada — Sev — acresceu, percebendo o gesto de seu amigo: ele tirara a varinha do bolso interno das vestes — Sev, guarde isso! Olha, não vale a pena escutá-los, sabe? O quê você vai fazer com isso, Sev? Não sabemos _nada_ de magia… — mas Sirius e James também haviam sacado as varinhas em resposta. Remus encolheu-se no seu acento. Peter, do contrário, precipitou-se na direção dos colegas recém-adquiridos, ávido por acompanhar o desenrolar da situação — Parem todos vocês! — suplicou a garota, aflita. Todos os olhares estavam concentrados naquela discussão despropositada. Nenhum deles conhecia efetivamente alguma magia que utilizasse varinhas. Enquanto Severo tentava recordar-se da primeira página de seu Livro Padrão de Feitiços da Primeira Série, Sirius e James fizeram um aceno idêntico e aleatório com suas varinhas. A princípio, saíram centelhas vermelhas e inofensivas de suas varinhas. Eles, então, tentaram de novo. O barco inteiro foi erguido e bateu com um baque forte contra a água. Todos os seus ocupantes foram atirados no lago.

— Pelo amor de Merlin! — berrou uma das meninas de cabelo castanho. Estava encharcada até os ossos — Vocês são loucos?!

— O quê está havendo? — indagou Hagrid, espiando o tumulto por cima dos ombros. Registrou com um sobressalto os quatro alunos estavam boiando na água — Unicórnios saltitantes, o quê aconteceu?! — Lily abriu a boca para responder, porém, foi soerguida por um tentáculo e reposta no barco, os cabelos colados no rosto pálido. Severo e as duas moças foram postos ali também, assustados e ofegantes com a intervenção daquela lula descomunal — Permaneçam sentados nos seus barcos! — ele urrou — Quando chegarmos ao castelo, a diretora de suas futuras casas irá cuidar de vocês dois! — acrescentou, apontando o grande dedo para os causadores da sua discussão — Guardem as varinhas!

— Não queríamos molhar vocês, meninas — falou James, num tom cortês que seu pai utilizava após brigar com sua mãe — Era para jogarmos só o Ranhoso na água, sabem? — nenhuma das garotas lhe deu a menor atenção. O resto da viagem até Hogwarts ocorreu sem mais incidentes, permeada de sussurros sobre o barco voador. Desembarcaram numa praia e subiram por uma estrada ainda mais estreita e tortuosa cravada na pedra, na direção das imensas portas de carvalho do castelo. James, Sirius e Peter comentavam animadamente sobre a perícia que tinham demonstrado com suas varinhas mais cedo. Remus entreouvia o colóquio, abstendo-se de qualquer observação sobre a conduta de seus colegas. Sabia que eles estavam errados; não obstante, não queria indispor-se com eles e fingia vangloriá-los pela esperteza. O meio-gigante secara Lily, Severo e as outras com uma sacudidela do guarda-chuva cor de rosa que carregava dentro de seu blusão de viagem. Bateu três vezes na porta com sua grande mãe e esperou. Uma mulher alta e magra, de porte severo, trajando vestes de estilo escocês, atendeu-o:

— Pode deixá-los comigo de agora em diante, Hagrid, obrigada.

— Professora, esses dois aqui bagunçaram lá no lago. Derrubaram quatro alunos na água — os olhos felinos e apertados da mulher encontraram os dos bagunceiros, cintilando de desaprovação, fazendo-os encolherem um pouco os corpos:

— Ah, é mesmo? Bem, eles terão sua devida punição decidida pelo diretor de sua casa assim que forem selecionados. Agora — disse num tom energético — Entrem, entrem, e esperem aqui enquanto eu anuncio vocês no Salão Principal — deixou-os no saguão de entrada, murmurantes e ansiosos pela seleção. Em qual casa ficariam?

* * *

O jantar foi delicioso. Era provavelmente o melhor jantar da vida de Sirius. Não tanto pela comida. Apesar de todas as coisas ruins e chatas pelas quais passara na infância, as refeições na mansão Black eram sempre opulentas e apetitosas. Não: a delícia daquele jantar em especial provinha do sentimento até então inédito de liberdade que o garoto experimentava. Sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória, consolidara seu estigma de ovelha negra da família. Ele daria ouro para ver o rosto de sua mãe quando recebesse a notícia. Compreendeu que pouca coisa a deixaria mais desapontada do que o seu não-ingresso na Sonserina. James estava ao seu lado, devorando batatas e asinhas de frango com uma voracidade só comparável à de Peter. O rapaz gorducho já repetira o prato mais de três vezes. Remus mordiscava um pedaço de carne sangrento. Sob a luz da várias velas flutuantes, Sirius pudera observá-lo melhor. Sua aparência cansada e doentia causou-lhe muita estranheza. Não era certo para um garoto de onze anos ter tantos cortes no rosto, e olheiras tão profundas debaixo dos olhos. Por isso, sem nenhum constrangimento e cheio de curiosidade, ele perguntou:

— Você sofreu algum acidente, Remus?

Todos os alunos ao redor deles silenciaram naquele mesmo instante, aguardando por uma resposta. As bochechas pálidas de Lupin tingiram-se de escarlate. Ele parecia apavorado. Engolindo em seco, retrucou na sua voz tímida:

— Não, não, eu… Digo, eu tenho uma… Eu tenho alguns problemas — percebendo que não fora nada claro, acrescentou: — Problemas _de saúde_.

Aqueles que entreouviram suas palavras miram-no cheios de pena e compaixão. Não ocorreu a Sirius desculpar-se pela insolência. Queria saber mais sobre a doença de seu novo colega de quarto sofria, mas conteve-se. Perguntaria mais tarde, talvez quando estivessem no dormitório. Vendo o colega tão abatido e tristonho, porém, engatou uma conversa animada sobre Quadribol. Em questão de instantes, James juntou-se ao diálogo, e também o fez Peter. Não muito longe deles, Lily comia em silêncio, brincando com os cachos de seu cabelo ruivo. Severo estava sentado ao lado dum garoto loiro de aparência intimidante lá na mesa da Sonserina. Não era justo que tivessem de ficar separados, Sev era seu melhor amigo…

— Lily? — indagou Alice, uma das meninas que estivera com ela no trem e no barco. Seu cabelo marrom era curto, liso e brilhoso. Ela tinha olhos castanhos muito grandes, que destacavam-se no seu rosto redondo e bondoso — Lily, você está bem? — a ruiva sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça, sem muita convicção.

— Ela está triste porque o amigo dela não ficou na Grifinória também — opinou a outra garota, Marlene. Seu cabelo era alguns tons mais escuro do que o de Alice, e caia em ondas suaves até sua cintura. Seu nariz era bem fino e um pouco empinado, emprestando-lhe um ar altaneiro. Tinha olhos amendoados, azuis meia-noite — Olha, Lily, essa separação das casas não significa muita coisa, sabe? Não é como se você fosse separar-se dele _para sempre_. Ainda estudarão na mesma escola, ainda terão aulas juntos… Meu irmão disse que a Grifinória e a Sonserina sempre têm aula de poções juntas.

— É — emendou Alice — Vocês continuarão a ser amigos. Eu soube que existem muitos casos de amizades e romances entre alunos de casas diferentes — e sorriu-lhe. O ânimo de Lily melhorou muito depois daquelas palavras. Encheu seu prato com bolo de carne, que parecia muito saboroso. O tempo passou rápido conforme as garotas conversavam e terminavam seu jantar e sua sobremesa. Emmeline, uma moça loira, quieta e delicada selecionada para a mesma série que elas, incorporou-se à conversa pouco a pouco. Antes que percebessem, tinham enchido suas barrigas e sentiam-se aquecidas e sonolentas. O diretor, professor Dumbledore, levantou-se de seu acento na mesa do corpo docente, fazendo esvoaçar sua barba prateada e suas vestes verde-cintilantes. Abriu os braços num gesto acolhedor e iniciou seu começou de início de ano:

— Hoje, iniciamos mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Sejam todos muito bem-vindos, os alunos velhos e os alunos novos! Tivemos um excelente e abundante banquete de abertura. Eu sei que a última coisa que querem ouvir agora são os avisos que tenho para dar, pois com razão suas mentes vagueiam até seus dormitórios confortáveis, mas preciso dizer algumas coisas antes de liberá-los. Primeiro, é sempre oportuno lembrar que a Floresta Proibida é, como seu nome indica, _proibida_ aos alunos do primeiro, e aos demais estudantes também. Segundo, o zelador, senhor Filch, pediu para avisá-los que os produtos da Zoonko's Logros e Brincadeiras não são permitidos na Escola. A posse de artigos vendidos nesta loja e em empreendimentos semelhantes acarretará em punição. A lista completa de objetos proibidos está afixada na porta da sala do senhor Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la. Terceiro: apenas os alunos do terceiro ano em diante têm permissão para irem ao povoado de Hogsmead, mediante permissão dos pais ou responsáveis; e os primeiranistas não podem fazer parte da equipe de Quadribol de suas Casas, a não ser em situações excepcionais. Bem, isso é tudo, meus jovens! Bom descanso e bom início de aulas!

Todos os alunos pareceram erguer-se num mesmo salto. Duas vozes autoritárias fizeram-se ouvir em meio a balbúrdia:

— Alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, sigam-nos! Alunos da Grifinória, somos os Monitores, sigam-nos! — Lily, Emmeline, Alice e Marlene seguiram o chamado, sentindo-se muito pequenas. Os monitores eram dois sextanistas ruivos e sardentos. A garota era baixa e risonha, o garoto, alto e muito magro. Sirius, Peter, James e Remus juntaram-se a elas. Lily olhou com repugnância para o menino de óculos e seu companheiro e afastou-se deles. A lembrança do incidente com o barco ainda estava muito vívida na sua memória — Todos aqui? — indagou a moça — Certo, vamos. Arthur, pelo amor de Merlin, me ajude! — ela pediu num tom meio exasperado, pois seu companheiro monitor parecia muito entretido com um objeto de plástico que tirara do bolso.

— Ah, ah, certo, Molly, pode deixar — ele falou prontamente, guardando o objeto no bolso mais uma vez — Por aqui, alunos do primeiro ano! Cuidado com as escadas, elas mudam de lugar!

* * *

(**N/A**: muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas significam muito para mim! Esse capítulo ficou enorme e, ainda assim, parece muito corrido. Espero que vocês gostem. Esse foi o "retrato" do primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts. Como teve toda a problemática da viagem até Hogwarts, a parte que acontece efetivamente na escola é pequena, mas não acho que tenha problema. Os outros capítulos dos outros anos trarão mais sobre a rotina das aulas, sobre o Quadribol, etc. etc. etc. Continuem comentando, beijos!)


	3. Ano 2: Os Marotos

As irmãs Black estavam entre os alunos mais populares da escola. As três estudavam na Sonserina; eram lindas, inteligentes e vinham duma família riquíssima e tradicional. A mais velha, Narcisa, terminara Hogwarts no ano passado. Alta, pálida, loura e arrogante, namorava o igualmente aristocrático Lúcio Malfoy desde o quinto ano deles. Eram ambos monitores de sua casa. Tinha olhos da cor do gelo, e maneiras igualmente frias. Não fazia muita coisa, a não ser reclamar e cuidar dos seus belos cachos, que caiam até a cintura. Narcisa nunca sorria. A irmã do meio chamava-se Andrômeda, e estava no sétimo ano. Andrômeda não poderia ser mais diferente da primogênita. Até mesmo sua aparência era mais convidativa: cabelos macios, cor de ferrugem, e grandes olhos castanhos. Na maneira um tanto altaneira de agir e de falar, ela deixava transparecer traços inconfundíveis de sua nobre criação; no entanto, não alimentava preconceitos contra aqueles que não possuíssem sangue puro correndo pelas veias. Na verdade, durante todo o seu sexto ano, correram boatos de que ela estava interessada num garoto nascido trouxa da Lufa-lufa, Ted Tonks. A caçula do trio estava no quarto ano. Belatrix era, talvez, a mais bonita das três. Aonde Narcisa e Andrômeda mostravam-se magras e delicadas, Belatrix era precocemente curvilínea e provocante. Os cabelos compridos e volumosos, tão escuros quanto os olhos faiscantes de malícia. Ela ria muito mais do que qualquer uma de suas irmãs, mas sempre pelos motivos errados. Já muito cedo na sua vida escolar afiliara-se aos grupos de Artes das Trevas. Usava todo o seu incrível talento para aprender maldições e outras magias das trevas.

Na manhã do primeiro de setembro, tão logo o Expresso de Hogwarts deixava a plataforma 9 3/4, as irmãs Black tomaram caminhos diferentes. Andrômeda, patrulhar os corredores, procurar os monitores e seu colega de cargo, exercendo sua função de recém-nomeada monitora-chefe. Bella viu-se sozinha no corredor da maria-fumaça, mas não deixou-se intimidar. Algumas pessoas acenavam-lhe com admiração quando ela passava. Outras desviavam o rosto, apreensivas. A garota com certeza encontraria um bom compartimento, se quisesse. Antes, no entanto, ela preferia infernizar seu primo mais jovem. Encaminhou-se até o vagão aonde Sirius Black conversava com os amigos: o traidor de sangue, o mestiço nojento e adoentado e o moleque rechonchudo e inútil:

— Mas precisamos de um nome antes de tudo! — dizia o menino de óculos — Sem um nome, não somos nada, não passamos de gente comum. Pra que nos tornemos lendas, devemos criar um nome e… — Belatrix o interrompeu no ato, escancarando as portas da cabina. Os quatro meninos olharam-na, numa mescla de raiva e apreensão. Ela os infernizara durante todo o primeiro ano deles.

— Ora, ora, ora, se não é o meu priminho vermelho e dourado — ela começou, quase num sussurro. Os punhos de Sirius cerram-se ao lado do seu corpo. Já não bastava um verão inteiro atormentado pela prima, pelos pais, pelos tios e até mesmo por Monstro? Ele não pudera nem uma vez sair do Largo Grimmauld, 12. Ficou trancado em casa durante as férias inteiras, como um castigo por haver desonrado o nome da família — Está se divertindo, Siriusinho?

— Vai embora, Bella — ele mandou, cerrando os dentes.

— E seu eu não quiser? — rebateu a moça, num tom debochado. Com um gesto rápido, sacou sua varinha. Ele e os amigos fizeram o mesmo. Belatrix riu-se: — Ah, que bonitinhos! Eles sacaram as varinhas deles! Será que esses segundanistas pensam que podem contra mim? — a gargalhada que sucedeu suas palavras foi aguda e histérica.

— _Petrificus Totalus_! — Sirius bradou. O encantamento, porém, foi barrado pelo feitiço escudo da prima:

—_ Impedimenta_! — seu corpo foi lançado para trás. Ele bateu com as costas na janela do vagão. Espumando de raiva, pensava noutro feitiço para lançar quando a barreira mágica se desfizesse, mas o riso descontrolado da moça atrapalhava-o. James, Peter e um hesitante Remus também tinham as varinhas erguidas, mas encontravam-se igualmente impossibilitados de agir. Então, uma outra voz, vinda do corredor, falou:

— _Finite_! — a barreira mágica desfez-se, revelando uma Andrômeda extremamente brava — Isso vai te render uma bela detenção, Bella — disse por fim — Nada de atacar estudantes no corredor do Expresso. E ainda por cima estudantes _mais novos_! Quanta coragem, de fato.

— Você não pode me dar uma detenção, Andrômeda! Não pode! E não pode mandar em mim! — descontrolou-se Belatrix.

— Acontece que eu posso! — rebateu a outra no mesmo tom — Esqueceu? Eu sou monitora-chefe! Tenho todo o direito de mandar em você! E não me olhe assim! — acresceu, vendo os olhos da caçula faiscarem — Eu não tenho medo de você, Bella, não adianta fazer isso. Agora, vá procurar um vagão e pare de criar confusão.

— Sua traidora de sangue! Você fica confabulando com sangues-ruins! Eu não contei nada para o papai e a mamãe no verão sobre aquele porco do Tonks, mas vou mandar uma carta para eles assim que chegar em Hogwarts! Eles vão adorar saber de outro desapontamento familiar, não é mesmo? Sirius indo para a Grifinória, você trocando saliva com um trouxa nojento e…

— Saia daqui — exigiu Andrômeda numa voz gélida, muito mais assustadora do que seus berros. Suas mãos tremiam e ela parecia fazer um esforço profundo para refrear uma enxurrada de feitiços. Era seu primeiro dia como monitora-chefe. Não podia azarar uma aluna até deixá-la inconsciente e babando aos seus pés. Os garotos assistiam a cena com os olhos esbugalhados e as bocas entreabertas de espanto. Os ocupantes de todas as cabinas vizinhas estavam debruçados nas janelas, atraídos pelo barulho — Estou falando sério, Belatrix, vá procurar um vagão e _fique lá_, cuidando da sua boca suja. Vou comunicar sua atitude aos professores assim que chegarmos. Aguarde por um detenção, mocinha. E quanto ao papai e a mamãe… Bem, conte a eles. São cegos o bastante para não perceber que o desapontamento familiar é você — houve um momento de tensão, no qual as garotas encararam-se. Por fim, a mais nova empertigou-se e foi para longe dali. Andrômeda, por sua vez, deu uma piscadela para o primo e fechou a porta de seu vagão, não sem antes dizer: — Tomem cuidado, vocês quatro. Eu sei bem que não são nem de longe uns anjinhos — e afastou-se também.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! — exclamou James, jogando-se no banco e arrepiando os cabelos escuros — Que tipo de família é essa, Sirius?

Sirius absteve-se duma resposta e permaneceu carrancudo durante um bom tempo. Remus tentou comunicar a James que aquela pergunta não era exatamente ideal no dado contexto, sem muito sucesso. Ele e Peter conversaram vários minutos sobre o tema. Só quando a tarde caia e o carrinho de doces passou foi que o pequeno Black abriu a boca:

— Eles não são minha família. A minha família não gosta de mim. Eles me _odeiam_. E eu sinto o mesmo por eles — depois disso, ninguém falou sobre Belatrix ou mesmo sobre as férias de verão. Passaram para assuntos mais brandos e imparciais, como Quadribol e, mais uma vez, o nome que deveriam dar a si mesmos. Divertiram-se bastante até o final da viagem, experimentando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ou jogando partidas de snap explosivo.

— Como foi que a McGonnagal nos chamou no ano passado, depois de enfeitiçarmos aquela mesa para correr atrás no Ranhoso, Remus?

— Ela disse que contaria aos nossos pais que estávamos agindo como um bando de espertalhões ardilosos, fazendo travessuras despropositadas e desobedecendo todas as regras que ela conhecia. E depois, quando rimos dessa quantidade de adjetivos, ela nos chamou de marotos.

— Marotos — disse James, saboreando a palavra — Está aí! Esse é o nosso nome!

— Genial, James, genial! — chiou Peter, batendo palmas de alegria — Eu gostei! Marotos!

— Cuidado para não molhar as calças de felicidade, Peter — caçoou Sirius. Todos riram. Peter calou-se, envergonhado — _Marotos_. Ótimo.

* * *

A segunda semana de aula mal terminara e aqueles garotos infernais já estavam perturbando a tranqüilidade de Lily. Na saída da aula de Feitiços da sexta-feira, no caminho para o Salão Principal com Sev em seu enlaço, dois deles cochichavam atrás dela, as cabeças muito juntas. Eles, com certeza, tramavam sua próxima travessura, e aquilo não a agradava. Antes que ela pudesse pedir sugerir ao amigo que apertassem o passo, James Potter apontou a varinha para as pernas dele e exclamou:

— _Locomotor Mortis_! — o feitiço colou as pernas de Severo uma na outra, fazendo-o tropeçar teatralmente. Sirius e James davam gostosas gargalhadas às suas costas. Apertaram-se as mãos, num gesto de vitória e parabenização. Consideravam mentalmente se deviam lançar um feitiço na Evans também, mas chegaram a conclusão de que não valia a pena: ela era só um pouco chata e certinha, mas não lhes irritava em particular.

— Caiu, Ranhoso? — indagou o primeiro, achando muita graça. Severo tentava, sem sucesso, erguer-se do chão. A ruiva ajudou-o, mas ele continuava a perder o equilíbrio. Tentou caminhar, e o resultado foi hilariante, pois ele tinha de pular feito um coelho para locomover-se. As risadas da dupla aumentaram, e vários outros alunos que passavam por ali e viam a cena achavam graça também. Lily tentava lembrar-se desesperadamente do contra-feitiço. Encarava Sirius e James com raiva:

— Porque vocês fizeram isso?! — nenhum dos dois pôde explicar a razão da brincadeira, porém. Molly Weasley, a monitora da Grifinória, vinha espumando na direção deles, empunhando sua própria varinha. Apontou para Snape e executou um contra-feitiço silencioso. Suas pernas descolaram-se e ele pôde por fim ficar de pé sem dificuldade. Seu cabelo escuro e oleoso estava bagunçado, e suas vestes de segunda-mão, amarrotadas. O ódio com que encarava seus atacantes era quase tangível: parecia capaz de socá-los com os próprios punhos.

— Não é possível! — gritou Molly — São sempre vocês, não é mesmo? _Sempre_. O ano passado inteiro eu tive de correr atrás de vocês! Pensei que tomariam jeito durante as férias, depois das incontáveis cartas que a professora McGonnagal mandou aos seus pais! Mas não, vocês voltam piores do que nunca! 10 pontos a menos da Grifinória — eles fizeram um muxoxo — E nada de reclamar! Srta. Evans, pode continuar seu caminho até o Salão Principal, por favor. Snape, você também. Agora — ela colocou as mãos no quadril — Sigam-me, vocês dois. Vamos conversar com a McGonnagal sobre a detenção. É, Black, _detenção_! — eles seguiram a moça até a sala da professora. Sirius cochichou para James:

— Foi uma bela azaração, cara.

— Obrigado. Você viu a cara dele quando a Molly desfez o feitiço? Ele ficou tão _bravo_!

— Da próxima vez eu vou lançar o _Rictusempra_. Quero ver o Ranhoso rir — e eles próprios caíram na risada.

* * *

Lily sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Alice. Severo estava na da Sonserina, junto de seus colegas de quarto, Nott e Avery. Lily não gostava deles, sobretudo de Avery. Ele metia-lhe bastante medo, e era enfiado até os ossos nas Artes das Trevas. Ambos os seus pais eram partidários d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e todos sabiam disso. Ela respirava ruidosamente, dilatando muito as narinas, e corriam os dedos pelos cabelos volumosos, tentando em vão abaixá-los. Graças aos seus gestos muitos característicos, as amigas perceberam que ela estava bastante brava. Deixaram-na servir-se de suco de abóbora gelado antes de iniciarem o interrogatório. Foi Marlene quem perguntou primeiro:

— Por que você está brava, Lily?

— Eu?! Brava?! Ahhhhh… Por nada! Sabe, minha manhã foi ótima! _Esplêndida_! — aguardaram alguns instante. Foi a vez de Emma tentar:

— Tem certeza, Lily? Você parece um pouco chateada…

— Bem! Eu tenho motivos para estar assim! — a ruiva finalmente explodiu — Quando eu e o Sev estávamos voltando da aula de Feitiços, ele foi azarado outra vez pelo Black e pelo Potter! É, Emma, _outra vez_! Sabem, não é justo, ele não tinha feito nada, e os dois fizeram o Feitiço das Pernas-Bambas. Ele tropeçou e passou a maior vergonha. E eu tenho certeza de que eles fariam o mesmo comigo se a Molly não chegasse para puni-los! Quem eles pensam que são, atacando alunos nos corredores? Esses… Esses… Nem sei como chamá-los!

— Eles se auto-intitulam Marotos — interveio Alice — Eu ouvi duas garotas do primeiro falando sobre isso no banheiro outro dia.

— Que seja! Eu não me importo com o nome que eles dão para si mesmos! Eles são um bando de garotos malvados!

Como os Marotos não apareceram para o almoço, não houve necessidade de voltar a mencioná-los. Marlene voltou ao assunto que ela e as outras discutiam antes da chegada de Lily: os testes para a equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória, que ocorreriam naquele mesmo dia, findado o período das aulas.

— Você se inscreveu, Lily?

— Não — ela confessou — Não sou boa em Quadribol. Lembra das aulas de vôo no ano passado? Não deu certo. Mas você vai, não é, Lene? Você voa excepcionalmente bem! Madame Hooch elogiou você nas aulas.

— É, eu vou tentar, mas o meu irmão mais velho é o capitão e eu não acho que ele me quer no time, sabe? Ele vai fazer de tudo para encontrar outra pessoa além de mim para preencher a vaga.

— Em que posição você quer jogar, Lene? — perguntou Alice.

— Artilheira. Bem, em hipótese, eu tenho boas chances, porque praticamente o time inteiro do ano passado era composto por sétimo-anistas, que saíram da escola. Os únicos jogadores do time anterior que ainda estão aqui são o Frank Longbottom, como batedor, meu irmão mais novo, como artilheiro também, e meu irmão mais velho, como goleiro. Ele precisa preencher duas vagas de artilheiros, uma de apanhador e uma de batedor.

— Então você tem ótimas chances, Lene! Seu irmão precisa preencher duas vagas! Duvido que ele vá te recusar só por ser irmã dele, sério.

— Bem, eu não.

Mais tarde naquele dia, fazendo os seus deveres na sala comunal da Grifinória, Marlene recebeu tardiamente uma carta do pai, acompanhada dum enorme embrulho fino e pardo. Ela desfez o lacre da carta com os dedos trêmulos, temerosa para o que _com certeza_ havia no pacote.

"_Querida, _

_Não espero nada menos que o melhor vindo de você. Sei que vai participar dos testes, e te desejo boa sorte. Mas você não precisa disso; eu já conto com sua aprovação e com seu ótimo desempenho nos jogos! Bons estudos, minha filha. _

_Afetuosamente, _

_Papai_"

Em seguida, ela abriu o embrulho e deparou-se com uma vassoura novinha em folha, último modelo: a tão cobiçada Nimbus 1000. Seu pai fizera o mesmo com seus dois irmãos. Ele não esperava pelo resultado dos testes para presentear-lhes com vassouras caras. Na sua cabeça, os filhos de um famosíssimo jogador de Quadribol já tinham ingresso garantido para a seleção de Hogwarts. Quando seu filho mais jovem, Nicolas, agora no quarto ano, tentara entrar pela primeira vez no time, aos doze anos, ele fora recusado, e a vassoura permaneceu trancafiada durante o ano todo, sem utilidade alguma. Ela mostrou a vassoura às amigas, que não conseguiram esconder seu mal-estar. Enviar-lhe um presente daqueles era uma maneira sutil de pressioná-la, deixando bem claro que fazer parte do time não era opcional. Alice, a única dentre as três que entendia um pouco de Quadribol, tentou animar Lene comentando sobre a vassoura em si:

— É muito bonita mesmo! Uma _Ninus_ autêntica!

— Não é _Ninus_, Alice, é _Nimbus_. _Nimbus 1000_.

Elas desceram para jantar, Lene carregando sua vassoura nos ombros. Recusou-se a jantar e permaneceu quieta durante toda a refeição. Parecia muito pálida e bem menos confiante do que o usual. Lily forçou-a a comer um pedaço de maçã antes de rumar para o campo, juntamente dos outros aspirantes a integrante do time do leão. Assim que ela saiu, a ruiva comentou:

— Por que o pai dela fez isso?

— Bem, ele fez isso com os outros filhos também. Ele joga Quadribol para a seleção oficial da Grã-Bretanha, Lily — esclareceu Emma — E, bem… Parece que ele encara como uma obrigação o ingresso dos seus filhos no time da escola. Graças a Merlin eles são bons jogadores!

— Mas isso não é saudável! Vocês viram como a Lene ficou preocupada? E se ela não entrar, gente?

— Não vamos pensar nisso, Lily. Ela joga bem. O irmão dela não será ruim a ponto de não colocá-la no time. Ele sabe como o pais deles é.

— A Emma está certa, Lily, não vamos nos preocupar com isso. Mas acho melhor descermos, quero um lugar bom nas arquibancadas para assistir os testes, a Lene ficaria muito mais chateada do que já está se não estivermos lá.

Marlene, porém, sequer pensava nas amigas ou nas arquibancadas enquanto entrava no campo. Lembrava-se do berrador que seu pai mandara quando Nicolas não conseguira entrar no time. Ela não queria um berrador. Seria muito humilhante se recebesse um na hora do café da manhã. Todos riam dos alunos que recebiam as cartas vermelhas e barulhentas. Seu irmão maior, o capitão Gunter, disse que a primeira etapa dos testes seriam eliminatórias. Os aspirantes deviam voar em círculos e executar manobras ao seu comando. Só então Marlene deu-se conta de que Sirius e James estavam atrás dela na fila:

— O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou.

— O mesmo que você, eu suponho — respondeu Black, sorrindo um pouco. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso — Calma, Marlene, não queremos o seu posto. O James vai tentar para apanhador, e eu para batedor. Você quer o posto de artilheira, não é? — a garota apenas assentiu, tensa. Os testes prosseguiram. Um terço dos aspirante fora eliminado já na primeira etapa. A segunda rodada foi de testes específicos. Os aspirantes a artilheiros tinham de marcas gols e assim por diante. Ela acertou dez em dez gols. O irmão fez uma careta ao constatar que os outros pretendentes não haviam marcado tantos pontos assim. Após o que pareceram várias horas, ele anunciou o novo time:

— Marlene McKinnon e Lisbela Spinnet são os novos artilheiros — um garoto moreno e simpático do quarto ano ergueu os punhos no ar, satisfeito. Marlene sentiu o peso do mundo deixar os seus ombros. Não pode evitar o grande sorriso que despontou no seu rosto ao ouvir as amigas fazendo a maior algazarra lá na arquibancada — Sirius Black como novo batedor e James Potter como apanhador. Marcarei um treino logo, fiquem atentos, galera! Estão dispensados!

Os dois marotos abraçaram-se, exultantes. Peter batia palmas freneticamente lá na arquibancada. Foi ao encontro de seus amigos que, logo após receberem seus cumprimentos entusiásticos, deram pela ausência de Remus:

— Onde foi o Remus, Peter?

— Eu não sei — respondeu o garoto — Logo que vocês desceram para o campo, eu terminei de jantar e fui chamar o Remus na Sala Comunal, porque ele estava fazendo seus deveres. Quando cheguei lá, ele tinha sumido. Acho que é a _doença_ dele — sentenciou em voz baixa, como se as árvores ao redor pudessem ouvi-lo. Sirius e James, porém, entreolharam-se. Durante o primeiro ano todo, Lupin tinha ausências mensais. Depois de voltar dos seus sumiços, parecia ainda mais enfermo e roto. Peter certamente não via nada de estranho nisso; ele não costumava pensar na estranheza das coisas até que alguém o alertasse sobre elas. Os outros, porém, curiosos como eram, tinham feito seus cálculos e pesquisas. A resposta parecia um tanto óbvia e inegável. Olharam juntos para a enorme lua cheia que despontava no céu.

(**N/A**: Desculpem pela demora! É que as aulas na faculdade começaram e eu tenho pouquíssimo tempo para fazer qualquer coisa! Escrevi um capítulo bem grande para que vocês fiquem entretidos durante bastante tempo, porque eu provavelmente só vá postar no sábado que vem. Se der eu posto antes, é claro, mas não esperem nada. Espero que vocês não estejam muito bravos, que ainda acompanhem a fanfic e que gostem do capítulo! obrigada pelo apoio incrível! É muito importante para mim! Sobre a questão do berrador para o Sirius: eu vou explorar os berradores nos capítulos adiante, não queria que ficasse repetitivo. Até mais, reviews por favor!)


End file.
